Una serie de eventos desafortunados
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Elizabeth se enfrenta a un pasado sin resolver cuándo sé encuentra con un par de hombres qué ambicionan algo más qué su alma.


Una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Por: Drama y Romance

Capítulo 1: Un asesino en la escuela.

XX

Elizabeth no podía recordar alguna vez haber visto los pasillos de la escuela igual de desiertos que esta mañana. Ella había escuchado los rumores pero inocentemente había pensado que se trataba solamente de eso; solamente un rumor de mal gusto que los alumnos de Phantomhaive High Scohool esparcían solo para provocar miedo ya que Halloween estaba próximo y en la academia era tradición que dieran buenos sustos.

Pero cuando vio a la directora pasar cerca de donde estaba ella de pie acompañada por el oficial de policía y detective con preocupación supo que era enserio los rumores de que Paula había sido asesinada.

—Señorita Phantomhaive ya entre a su salón, su profesor tiene un anuncio importante que hacer.

Los ojos azules de la directora estaban llenos de impotencia y miedo así que ella no dijo más y fue a su salón de clase donde igualmente reinaba el ambiente pesado lleno de tristeza, enojo y temor.

Paula Hallen era una de sus mejores amigas y también le dolió su muerte. Se preguntaba cómo es que una colegio de alta como lo era Phantomhaive podía ocurrir algo tan horrendo a una chica de las más tranquilas y buenas que pudo existir en el colegio.

—Todos sabemos lo que paso con la señorita Hallen, guardemos unos minutos en su memoria.

Todos agacharon la cabeza pero Elizabeth desvió su atención hacia la ventana con vista a la entrada del instituto. Un auto de esos antiguos que su abuela solía tener en la cochera se detuvo y un rato después descendió un hombre.

Era alto, pálido, con el cabello negro lijeramente largo y ojos color rubí que eran protegidos por unos anteojos cuadrados que estaban descansando sobre el puente de su nariz. Era apuesto y vestía como la mayoría de los profesores.

Pero lo que más le inquieto fue que le parecía muy familiar.

—Bien más tarde la directora dará unas palabras en honor a Paula si quieren pueden llevar alguna ofrenda a sus padres.

Elizabeth salto cuando ese hombre miro hacia su dirección e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el viejo profesor de historia.

—Como medio de seguridad habrá toque de queda y nadien tiene permitido estar en los salones después de que las clases terminen, el detective William estará solicitando su cooperación en las investigaciones así que por favor cooperen en lo que más puedan.

Elizabeth miro de reojo una vez más pero el hombre ya no estaba. Ella suspiro aliviada y procedió a abrir su libro.

XX

Más tarde cuando sonó la campana del descanso Elizabeth se dirigía a su dormitorio con las manos llenas con una torre de libros que le obstruían la visión. Camino por el sendero de piedras, por los jardines de rosas y azucenas hasta los escalones que subían al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios femeninos.

Una roca casi causa que callera pero un par de brazos rodearan su cintura. Ella no necesitaba preguntar para saber quién era, el olor de su perfume era inconfundible; obviamente lo que provoco un sonrojo intenso en su cara.

—Debería tener más cuidado lady Elizabeth—dijo el hombre antes de enderezarse las gafas.

—Profesor Faustus...

Nerviosa miro al hombre cuyos ojos dorados adquirían una peculiar amabilidad cuando la miraba. Él era Claude Faustus profesor de biología y buen amigo de la joven desde que ella fue internada aquí.

—Gra-gracias por su ayuda...

Claude negó.

—No fue nada—respondio con calma mirando todos los volúmenes que la rubia cargaba con gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

Elizabeth negó recordando que algunas de sus compañeras estaban adentro y no quería más rumores sobre su relación con el profesor más popular de Phantomhaive.

—No es necesario.

Él negó con una sonrisa y tomo unos libros en una mano mientras abría la pesada puerta de madera y metal revelando la estancia de los dormitorios, y unas chicas que le pusieron su atención en el apuesto hombre.

Muchas murmuraron de ella mientras las otras solo miraron.

Elizabeth se giró con una sonrisa tensa hacia Claude y le señalo que podía dejar los libros en sus brazos, pero él solo continuo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Ella mientras caminaba detrás de él echo una mirada hacia donde estaba el dormitorio de Paula y suspiro con tristeza.

Flash back:

—Él quiere verme mañana en la noche, puedes creerlo Lizzy.

—Pero, no se suena raro.

La chica le sonrió con calma.

—Tranquila estaré bien.

Fin flash back

Choco contra algo suave, miro hacia arriba y salto cuando se dio cuenta que era Claude.

—Escuche lo que paso con la señorita Halle, lo siento mucho.

—Si...yo no me lo esperaba, yo estaba esperando que apareciera ilesa...pero...

Exhalando temblorosamente comenzó a llorar.

—Ya, todo estará bien—susurro Claude abrazándola y pasando una mano por su espalda cariñosamente.

—Estoy asustada...ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Claude asintio.

—Lo sé, pero tranquila nada te sucederá...lo juro.

Elizabeth se tallo los ojos y sonrió. Él era el único que podía hacerla sonreír con esa expresión de lealtad que siempre tenía cuando estaban juntos.

—Lo sé.

Recordando que estaba con su profesor se separó de él y abrió la puerta recordando darle las gracias cuando dejo los libros en su escritorio antes de que saliera.

XX

Para cuando callo la noche, después de la cena las chicas se reunieron en la sala. Estaban tan intranquilas por lo sucedido que no podía dormir como si nada.

—No puedo creer que Paula este...

—Muerta.

Todas miraron a la chica de cabello blanco sentada en el sofá.

—Victoria sé que no te caia bien pero.

Victoria sonrió con burla.

—Vamos, ella era una...ya saben lo de su amorío con el profesor Galbert—dijo mirando los rostros de sus compañeras.

—No es verdad.

Elizabeth atrajo toda la atención.

— Ella no haría eso.

—Oh, vamos Elizabeth. Recuerdas lo inútil que era en la clase del profesor Galbert, no te parece extraño la rapidez con la que se convirtió en la de mejor promedio.

Victoria le sonrió.

—Además, yo que tu no la defendía tanto...quizá hasta también sedujo al profesor Faustus.

Codeo a su amiga sentada en el brazo del sofá.

— Anabelle también la vio hablando con el profesor esa noche que desapareció, verdad Anabelle.

La pelinaranga asintio provocando el asombro de todas.

—Hey, se supone que ya deben estar en sus camas—dijo la jefa de piso asustándolas con su repentina aparición.

—Si...ya vamos...

Saltando y levantándose las chicas anduvieron cada una a su habitación mientras la joven rubia cerro con triple cerrojo las puertas dobles de madera. Tomo su comunicador y después de apagar las luces camino hacia la suya debajo de la escalera.

—Ya están todas señora—dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

—Ok, los chicos también están ya en sus dormitorios, gracias Jaqueline.

— No es nada, buenas noches señora Phantomhaive.

Jaqueline se quitó las botas. Había sido un largo día atendiendo a la policía e indicándole al señor Michaellis donde estaba cada cosa, sus pies simplemente dolían como nunca antes.

Menos mal que ya había acabado este día tan estresante.

XX

Elizabeth se acomodó en su cama y miro hacia la ventana apenas cubierta con el encaje purpura en diferentes tonos. Quería desmentir las palabras de Victoria pero no podía, Paula muchas veces le conto sobre las veces que coqueteaba con los profesores para jugarles una broma.

Ella era una buena chica, pero a veces era algo extrovertida.

Suspiro y se envolvió más en el cobertor de lana que había sido el regalo de su abuela en la anterior navidad.

"Ella estaba hablando con el profesor Faustus la noche que desapareció"

Ampliando sus ojos ante el otro significado de esa frase Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. El profesor Faustus era una buena persona en la que confiaba, él era bueno y sin secretos...

Él es bueno.

A las afueras de la academia Sebastián miraba con nostalgia la estructura de lo que fue la mansión Phantomhaive. Habían añadido un par de edificios como dormitorios pero estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Casi juro que en cualquier momento escucharía al exigente conde.

— Siempre espiando— dijo mirando de soslayo hacia el hombre de pie detrás de él.

—Que haces aquí.

Claude tenía los ojos rojos.

—Nada que te incumba—respondio con el mismo resplandor.

—Claro, estás buscándola no es así.

Sebastián se mantuvo apacible.

—Que lastima que llegaste tarde— dijo sonriendo con maldad pero frunció el ceño cuando la punta afilada de un abrecartas en el cuello.

—Sabes, esta vez no podrás hacer nada.

Sebastián gruño y empujo las su arma cortando un poco la piel delicada del ojidorado que de la nada saco también un abre cartas de mango color plata que presiono contra el pecho revestido de seda del ex mayordomo cuervo.

—Ella jamás te volteara a ver Claude— susurro bajo y amenazante.

— Eso está por verse.

Sebastián se apartó de él y fue a donde los profesores dormían sin darle una segunda mirada al hombre de los anteojos que igualmente desapareció.

Una sombra recorría las calles de londres, paro cuando vio a una joven rubia salir de una tienda que recién cerraba. Ella no era lo que buscaba pero el color de sus ojos y el tono de su pelo se asemejaban un poco, lo suficiente para calmar su ira.

Ella se detuvo cuando lo escucho y se quedó hipnotizada por sus centellantes ojos claros que poco a poco se desvanecían en rojo.

Solo sus gritos alertaron a los vecinos que llegaron tarde para salvarla.

XX

Estaba de pie descalza en el pasto verde cubierto de roció, vestía un ligero vestido blanco y su cabello le caia sobre los hombros libre de la coleta alta que solía usar. Una lluvia de cenizas se acumulaba como nieve a sus pies y podía oler el fuego.

"Vamos Ciel llámame Lizzy"

Sonaba como su voz, era ella, ella estaba al otro lado del bosque. Tenía dos coletas rizadas y vestía de rosa y encajes, pero era ella.

Estiro la mano pero apenas rozaba a su otro yo. Este se envolvió en llamas y unos gritos horrendos se escucharon asustándola.

Ella negó y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

"London bridge is falling down, london bridge is falling down my fair lady"

Esa canción, esa tonada resonaba dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Sintiendo una mano fría en su rostro salto asustada y se levantó para ver hacia todas partes sin encontrar más que la oscuridad. Extrañada negó y soltó una risita divertida por su exaltación.

—Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño...

Recostándose en la cama de nuevo cerró los ojos.

XX

En las afueras del internado un par de ojos azules media noche escanearon el campus en busca de otra posible víctima. Una chica de cabello negro estaba esperando a afuera mirando constantemente hacia atrás; era como si presintiera la mirada de aquel joven oculto en las sombras.

De repente una luz le ilumino el rostro.

—Que hace afuera del dormitorio señorita.

Un hombre en uniforme de policía miro a la joven que estaba más que pálida.

—Yo...yo extravié mis llaves —respondio nerviosa y apenada.

—Sí, claro...

El policía apago y guardo su lámpara en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo.

—Es una lástima que tenga que despertar a la directora Phantomhaive por esto, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar.

De repente algo se movio entre los arbustos.

—Quien esta hay—dijo echando a la joven detrás de él.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro largo y ojos rojos apareció sonriente.

—Perdón por asustarlo oficial, estaba buscando mis llaves—dijo él mostrándole el juego resplandeciente de claves.

— ¿Quién es usted?

La joven miro por detrás del policía al apuesto hombre.

—Sebastián Michaellis, el nuevo profesor de música del internado—explico con calma.

—Oh, mis disculpas señor Michaellis.

El oficial sonrió.

—Estaba haciendo mi ronda y encontré a esta joven saltándose el toque de queda.

Sebastián miro a la joven y sonrió cordialmente.

—No se preocupe señor, yo la llevare adentro —le indicó para después abrir la reja de metal e indicarle a la joven que lo siguiera.

—Buenas noches oficial.

Inmutándose el oficial asintio y continuo con su ronda.

XX

Elizabeth se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Camino en la oscuridad valiéndose de su buena memoria para no tropezar hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se escondió detrás de un pilar y observo.

—Por favor, no le cuente a la directora.

Sebastián estaba por encender la luz cuando la escucho suplicarle.

—No lo hare, pero la próxima no debe estar afuera después del toque de queda—susurro para no despertar a la encargada del dormitorio.

—Gracias profesor.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. Jamás había visto a ese hombre antes ¿porque lo llamo profesor?

—Buenas noches.

Corriendo hacia las escaleras Elizabeth vio como el hombre iba hacia la cocina y encendía la estufa. Juro que su corazón se detendría de susto cuando vio sus ojos mirar de reojo hacia su dirección. Él estaba sonriendo, la había descubierto espiando.

Tragando grueso camino hacia atrás lista para huir a su habitación.

—Buenas noches señorita—dijo sin mirarla.

—Eh...buenas noches...

Cerrando mejor su bata sonrió hacia el hombre cuyos ojos se ampliaron un poco. Él no podía creer el gran parecido, era como si estuviera frente a ella, como en los viejos tiempos; casi espero que ella saltara a saludarlo con esa enorme sonrisa.

—Usted está saltándose también el toque de queda señorita...

—Elizabeth...Phantomhaive...

Sintiendo un efecto familiar como el que se tiene después de ver a alguien familiar después de tanto tiempo de separación Elizabeth se mantuvo sin moverse de su escondite.

—Oh, la sobrina de la directora—dijo cayendo en cuenta.

—Si...ella es mi familiar...lejano...

Jaqueline salió de su habitación despertada por la luz encendida.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿qué hace despierta? —cuestionó tallándose un ojo.

—Yo...

—Creo que yo la desperté, lo siento.

Jaqueline miro al hombre.

— ¿Es usted el nuevo profesor?

Sebastián asintio con una taza y el paquete de hojas de té en las manos.

—Oh, la directora me conto que estará ocupando el dormitorio libre en el desván—susurro más para sí que para el hombre.

—Bueno, ¿supongo que sabe dónde está?

—Sí.

La mujer suspiro y miro a la chica a su lado.

—Más vale que regrese a su dormitorio, el toque de queda se levanta hasta que salga en sol—dijo a Elizabeth que asintio y subió una vez más olvidando sus deseos de beber agua.

XX

Claude suspiro el olor del café recién preparado. Era una novedad para él probarlo y sorpresivamente se volvió casi adicto al sabor intenso de esa bebida. Miro hacia el frente de la mesa donde estaba Elizabeth roja como remolacha moviendo nerviosamente su jugo de naranja.

Juro que desde que sentó en su mesa ella no había probado bocado.

—Todos están hablando del nuevo profesor.

—Sí, causo una gran revuelta.

Ella soplo y finalmente lo miro.

—Ayer lo vi—dijo deteniendo al oji dorado.

—Ayer, ¿en plena noche?

Elizabeth asintio.

—Había salido a buscar un vaso de agua cuando el entro—explico mordiéndose los labios recordando la manera en que la miraba.

—Es extraño que se esté quedando en nuestro dormitorio.

Claude asintio.

—Lo sé, la directora al parecer no previo su llegada a tiempo—señalo casi como reproche bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de porcelana.

—Por cierto...profesor, no le preocupan los rumores.

Se puso nerviosa cuando él la miro directamente.

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia lady Elizabeth? —pregunto empujando con su mano libre sus gafas de nuevo en su lugar.

Elizabeth negó frenéticamente.

—No es eso, es solo que...

Claude negó.

—Los rumores no son de mi preocupación lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth asintio y desvió su atención hacia su libro de biología. Hoy tenía un examen importante y quería estar lista aunque no supiera bien que temas estarían incluidos. El hombre frente a ella amaba tomar por sorpresa a sus alumnos.

—Tengo que retirarme.

Ella vio como tomaba su libro y después de hojearlo se lo devolvió. Era una página llena de ilustraciones de arañas de todo tipo. Extrañada lo miro pero el solo le dedico una mirada antes de irse.

XX

Esa tarde caminaba a su clase de música cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con una de las chicas. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida y murmuraba cosas sin sentido; realmente la asusto cuando la enfoco.

—Ángela ¿estás bien?

Ella no dijo nada mientras se levantaba mecánicamente sin expresión.

—Qué extraña esta—murmuro recargándose en sus manos para levantarse.

—Buenos días.

Reconociendo aquel tono de voz ella miro hacia arriba.

—Eh...buenos días profesor —saludo enfocando ahora la mano que le ofrecía como todo un caballero.

— ¿Esta bien?

Aceptando su ayuda para levantarse asintio.

—Sí, gracias.

Sebastián le sonrió y continúo su camino hacia su salón de clases con ella detrás de él. Resulto que no fue una tarea sencilla para la rubia. Ella no era buena con los instrumentos musicales y vaya que fracaso en su primer día en esa clase; de todos ella fue la única que termino quedándose para una conversación con el profesor.

—Dice que nunca toco un instrumento.

—Así es.

Nerviosa lo miro.

—Hum, ¿no dice que es familiar de los Phantomhaive?

Elizabeth asintio.

—Bueno, eso es raro—dijo recargando su mejilla en su mano derecha.

—No veo por qué.

Sebastián le sonrió.

—Bueno porque viene de una familia noble—susurro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, no es así.

Ella sonaba molesta de repente. Se levantó abruptamente sorprendiendo al ex mayordomo con su intempestivo carácter.

—No hemos terminado de hablar —le dijo con firmeza esperando que regresara.

—Yo me quiero ir.

Estiro la mano y abrió la puerta pero de la nada el apareció detrás de ella y con fuerza la cerro. En el salón en silencio se escuchó un golpe.

—Dije que no—indico empujándola contra la pared con su cuerpo bloqueándole el escape ya que también tenía sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Elizabeth juro que sus ojos se volvieron un rojo intenso inhumano.

—Lo siento pero no la tendrá fácil en mi clase, yo no la dejare hacer trampa.

Sebastián estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.

XX

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy de regreso con un fic completamente nuevo. Saben hace unos días estaba revisando algunas cosas que tenía guardadas y encontré mi antigua cuenta de Fanfiction. Net; Decidí escribir una nueva aventura sobre este trio que es una de mis parejas favoritas para aquellos que antes me dejaron un comentario o le dieron click en follow y favorite.

Si alguno está leyendo les explico que me tome un tiempo para reencontrar la inspiración y que estoy retomando mi proyecto sobre los amores imposibles, esas parejas raras de las que no siempre se ve.

Sin más les dijo que espero contar con su visita en mi próximo capítulo. Cuéntenme que clase de historia les gustaría ve, que pareja es su favorita que sientan casi no hay fics, que historia me recomiendan.

Una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Por: Drama y Romance

Capítulo 1: Un asesino en la escuela.

XX

Elizabeth no podía recordar alguna vez haber visto los pasillos de la escuela igual de desiertos que esta mañana. Ella había escuchado los rumores pero inocentemente había pensado que se trataba solamente de eso; solamente un rumor de mal gusto que los alumnos de Phantomhaive High Scohool esparcían solo para provocar miedo ya que Halloween estaba próximo y en la academia era tradición que dieran buenos sustos.

Pero cuando vio a la directora pasar cerca de donde estaba ella de pie acompañada por el oficial de policía y detective con preocupación supo que era enserio los rumores de que Paula había sido asesinada.

—Señorita Phantomhaive ya entre a su salón, su profesor tiene un anuncio importante que hacer.

Los ojos azules de la directora estaban llenos de impotencia y miedo así que ella no dijo más y fue a su salón de clase donde igualmente reinaba el ambiente pesado lleno de tristeza, enojo y temor.

Paula Hallen era una de sus mejores amigas y también le dolió su muerte. Se preguntaba cómo es que una colegio de alta como lo era Phantomhaive podía ocurrir algo tan horrendo a una chica de las más tranquilas y buenas que pudo existir en el colegio.

—Todos sabemos lo que paso con la señorita Hallen, guardemos unos minutos en su memoria.

Todos agacharon la cabeza pero Elizabeth desvió su atención hacia la ventana con vista a la entrada del instituto. Un auto de esos antiguos que su abuela solía tener en la cochera se detuvo y un rato después descendió un hombre.

Era alto, pálido, con el cabello negro lijeramente largo y ojos color rubí que eran protegidos por unos anteojos cuadrados que estaban descansando sobre el puente de su nariz. Era apuesto y vestía como la mayoría de los profesores.

Pero lo que más le inquieto fue que le parecía muy familiar.

—Bien más tarde la directora dará unas palabras en honor a Paula si quieren pueden llevar alguna ofrenda a sus padres.

Elizabeth salto cuando ese hombre miro hacia su dirección e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia el viejo profesor de historia.

—Como medio de seguridad habrá toque de queda y nadien tiene permitido estar en los salones después de que las clases terminen, el detective William estará solicitando su cooperación en las investigaciones así que por favor cooperen en lo que más puedan.

Elizabeth miro de reojo una vez más pero el hombre ya no estaba. Ella suspiro aliviada y procedió a abrir su libro.

XX

Más tarde cuando sonó la campana del descanso Elizabeth se dirigía a su dormitorio con las manos llenas con una torre de libros que le obstruían la visión. Camino por el sendero de piedras, por los jardines de rosas y azucenas hasta los escalones que subían al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios femeninos.

Una roca casi causa que callera pero un par de brazos rodearan su cintura. Ella no necesitaba preguntar para saber quién era, el olor de su perfume era inconfundible; obviamente lo que provoco un sonrojo intenso en su cara.

—Debería tener más cuidado lady Elizabeth—dijo el hombre antes de enderezarse las gafas.

—Profesor Faustus...

Nerviosa miro al hombre cuyos ojos dorados adquirían una peculiar amabilidad cuando la miraba. Él era Claude Faustus profesor de biología y buen amigo de la joven desde que ella fue internada aquí.

—Gra-gracias por su ayuda...

Claude negó.

—No fue nada—respondio con calma mirando todos los volúmenes que la rubia cargaba con gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

Elizabeth negó recordando que algunas de sus compañeras estaban adentro y no quería más rumores sobre su relación con el profesor más popular de Phantomhaive.

—No es necesario.

Él negó con una sonrisa y tomo unos libros en una mano mientras abría la pesada puerta de madera y metal revelando la estancia de los dormitorios, y unas chicas que le pusieron su atención en el apuesto hombre.

Muchas murmuraron de ella mientras las otras solo miraron.

Elizabeth se giró con una sonrisa tensa hacia Claude y le señalo que podía dejar los libros en sus brazos, pero él solo continuo hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Ella mientras caminaba detrás de él echo una mirada hacia donde estaba el dormitorio de Paula y suspiro con tristeza.

Flash back:

—Él quiere verme mañana en la noche, puedes creerlo Lizzy.

—Pero, no se suena raro.

La chica le sonrió con calma.

—Tranquila estaré bien.

Fin flash back

Choco contra algo suave, miro hacia arriba y salto cuando se dio cuenta que era Claude.

—Escuche lo que paso con la señorita Halle, lo siento mucho.

—Si...yo no me lo esperaba, yo estaba esperando que apareciera ilesa...pero...

Exhalando temblorosamente comenzó a llorar.

—Ya, todo estará bien—susurro Claude abrazándola y pasando una mano por su espalda cariñosamente.

—Estoy asustada...ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga.

Claude asintio.

—Lo sé, pero tranquila nada te sucederá...lo juro.

Elizabeth se tallo los ojos y sonrió. Él era el único que podía hacerla sonreír con esa expresión de lealtad que siempre tenía cuando estaban juntos.

—Lo sé.

Recordando que estaba con su profesor se separó de él y abrió la puerta recordando darle las gracias cuando dejo los libros en su escritorio antes de que saliera.

XX

Para cuando callo la noche, después de la cena las chicas se reunieron en la sala. Estaban tan intranquilas por lo sucedido que no podía dormir como si nada.

—No puedo creer que Paula este...

—Muerta.

Todas miraron a la chica de cabello blanco sentada en el sofá.

—Victoria sé que no te caia bien pero.

Victoria sonrió con burla.

—Vamos, ella era una...ya saben lo de su amorío con el profesor Galbert—dijo mirando los rostros de sus compañeras.

—No es verdad.

Elizabeth atrajo toda la atención.

— Ella no haría eso.

—Oh, vamos Elizabeth. Recuerdas lo inútil que era en la clase del profesor Galbert, no te parece extraño la rapidez con la que se convirtió en la de mejor promedio.

Victoria le sonrió.

—Además, yo que tu no la defendía tanto...quizá hasta también sedujo al profesor Faustus.

Codeo a su amiga sentada en el brazo del sofá.

— Anabelle también la vio hablando con el profesor esa noche que desapareció, verdad Anabelle.

La pelinaranga asintio provocando el asombro de todas.

—Hey, se supone que ya deben estar en sus camas—dijo la jefa de piso asustándolas con su repentina aparición.

—Si...ya vamos...

Saltando y levantándose las chicas anduvieron cada una a su habitación mientras la joven rubia cerro con triple cerrojo las puertas dobles de madera. Tomo su comunicador y después de apagar las luces camino hacia la suya debajo de la escalera.

—Ya están todas señora—dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama.

—Ok, los chicos también están ya en sus dormitorios, gracias Jaqueline.

— No es nada, buenas noches señora Phantomhaive.

Jaqueline se quitó las botas. Había sido un largo día atendiendo a la policía e indicándole al señor Michaellis donde estaba cada cosa, sus pies simplemente dolían como nunca antes.

Menos mal que ya había acabado este día tan estresante.

XX

Elizabeth se acomodó en su cama y miro hacia la ventana apenas cubierta con el encaje purpura en diferentes tonos. Quería desmentir las palabras de Victoria pero no podía, Paula muchas veces le conto sobre las veces que coqueteaba con los profesores para jugarles una broma.

Ella era una buena chica, pero a veces era algo extrovertida.

Suspiro y se envolvió más en el cobertor de lana que había sido el regalo de su abuela en la anterior navidad.

"Ella estaba hablando con el profesor Faustus la noche que desapareció"

Ampliando sus ojos ante el otro significado de esa frase Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. El profesor Faustus era una buena persona en la que confiaba, él era bueno y sin secretos...

Él es bueno.

A las afueras de la academia Sebastián miraba con nostalgia la estructura de lo que fue la mansión Phantomhaive. Habían añadido un par de edificios como dormitorios pero estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Casi juro que en cualquier momento escucharía al exigente conde.

— Siempre espiando— dijo mirando de soslayo hacia el hombre de pie detrás de él.

—Que haces aquí.

Claude tenía los ojos rojos.

—Nada que te incumba—respondio con el mismo resplandor.

—Claro, estás buscándola no es así.

Sebastián se mantuvo apacible.

—Que lastima que llegaste tarde— dijo sonriendo con maldad pero frunció el ceño cuando la punta afilada de un abrecartas en el cuello.

—Sabes, esta vez no podrás hacer nada.

Sebastián gruño y empujo las su arma cortando un poco la piel delicada del ojidorado que de la nada saco también un abre cartas de mango color plata que presiono contra el pecho revestido de seda del ex mayordomo cuervo.

—Ella jamás te volteara a ver Claude— susurro bajo y amenazante.

— Eso está por verse.

Sebastián se apartó de él y fue a donde los profesores dormían sin darle una segunda mirada al hombre de los anteojos que igualmente desapareció.

Una sombra recorría las calles de londres, paro cuando vio a una joven rubia salir de una tienda que recién cerraba. Ella no era lo que buscaba pero el color de sus ojos y el tono de su pelo se asemejaban un poco, lo suficiente para calmar su ira.

Ella se detuvo cuando lo escucho y se quedó hipnotizada por sus centellantes ojos claros que poco a poco se desvanecían en rojo.

Solo sus gritos alertaron a los vecinos que llegaron tarde para salvarla.

XX

Estaba de pie descalza en el pasto verde cubierto de roció, vestía un ligero vestido blanco y su cabello le caia sobre los hombros libre de la coleta alta que solía usar. Una lluvia de cenizas se acumulaba como nieve a sus pies y podía oler el fuego.

"Vamos Ciel llámame Lizzy"

Sonaba como su voz, era ella, ella estaba al otro lado del bosque. Tenía dos coletas rizadas y vestía de rosa y encajes, pero era ella.

Estiro la mano pero apenas rozaba a su otro yo. Este se envolvió en llamas y unos gritos horrendos se escucharon asustándola.

Ella negó y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

"London bridge is falling down, london bridge is falling down my fair lady"

Esa canción, esa tonada resonaba dolorosamente en su cabeza.

Sintiendo una mano fría en su rostro salto asustada y se levantó para ver hacia todas partes sin encontrar más que la oscuridad. Extrañada negó y soltó una risita divertida por su exaltación.

—Fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño...

Recostándose en la cama de nuevo cerró los ojos.

XX

En las afueras del internado un par de ojos azules media noche escanearon el campus en busca de otra posible víctima. Una chica de cabello negro estaba esperando a afuera mirando constantemente hacia atrás; era como si presintiera la mirada de aquel joven oculto en las sombras.

De repente una luz le ilumino el rostro.

—Que hace afuera del dormitorio señorita.

Un hombre en uniforme de policía miro a la joven que estaba más que pálida.

—Yo...yo extravié mis llaves —respondio nerviosa y apenada.

—Sí, claro...

El policía apago y guardo su lámpara en el bolsillo de su largo abrigo.

—Es una lástima que tenga que despertar a la directora Phantomhaive por esto, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar.

De repente algo se movio entre los arbustos.

—Quien esta hay—dijo echando a la joven detrás de él.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro largo y ojos rojos apareció sonriente.

—Perdón por asustarlo oficial, estaba buscando mis llaves—dijo él mostrándole el juego resplandeciente de claves.

— ¿Quién es usted?

La joven miro por detrás del policía al apuesto hombre.

—Sebastián Michaellis, el nuevo profesor de música del internado—explico con calma.

—Oh, mis disculpas señor Michaellis.

El oficial sonrió.

—Estaba haciendo mi ronda y encontré a esta joven saltándose el toque de queda.

Sebastián miro a la joven y sonrió cordialmente.

—No se preocupe señor, yo la llevare adentro —le indicó para después abrir la reja de metal e indicarle a la joven que lo siguiera.

—Buenas noches oficial.

Inmutándose el oficial asintio y continuo con su ronda.

XX

Elizabeth se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Camino en la oscuridad valiéndose de su buena memoria para no tropezar hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se escondió detrás de un pilar y observo.

—Por favor, no le cuente a la directora.

Sebastián estaba por encender la luz cuando la escucho suplicarle.

—No lo hare, pero la próxima no debe estar afuera después del toque de queda—susurro para no despertar a la encargada del dormitorio.

—Gracias profesor.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. Jamás había visto a ese hombre antes ¿porque lo llamo profesor?

—Buenas noches.

Corriendo hacia las escaleras Elizabeth vio como el hombre iba hacia la cocina y encendía la estufa. Juro que su corazón se detendría de susto cuando vio sus ojos mirar de reojo hacia su dirección. Él estaba sonriendo, la había descubierto espiando.

Tragando grueso camino hacia atrás lista para huir a su habitación.

—Buenas noches señorita—dijo sin mirarla.

—Eh...buenas noches...

Cerrando mejor su bata sonrió hacia el hombre cuyos ojos se ampliaron un poco. Él no podía creer el gran parecido, era como si estuviera frente a ella, como en los viejos tiempos; casi espero que ella saltara a saludarlo con esa enorme sonrisa.

—Usted está saltándose también el toque de queda señorita...

—Elizabeth...Phantomhaive...

Sintiendo un efecto familiar como el que se tiene después de ver a alguien familiar después de tanto tiempo de separación Elizabeth se mantuvo sin moverse de su escondite.

—Oh, la sobrina de la directora—dijo cayendo en cuenta.

—Si...ella es mi familiar...lejano...

Jaqueline salió de su habitación despertada por la luz encendida.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿qué hace despierta? —cuestionó tallándose un ojo.

—Yo...

—Creo que yo la desperté, lo siento.

Jaqueline miro al hombre.

— ¿Es usted el nuevo profesor?

Sebastián asintio con una taza y el paquete de hojas de té en las manos.

—Oh, la directora me conto que estará ocupando el dormitorio libre en el desván—susurro más para sí que para el hombre.

—Bueno, ¿supongo que sabe dónde está?

—Sí.

La mujer suspiro y miro a la chica a su lado.

—Más vale que regrese a su dormitorio, el toque de queda se levanta hasta que salga en sol—dijo a Elizabeth que asintio y subió una vez más olvidando sus deseos de beber agua.

XX

Claude suspiro el olor del café recién preparado. Era una novedad para él probarlo y sorpresivamente se volvió casi adicto al sabor intenso de esa bebida. Miro hacia el frente de la mesa donde estaba Elizabeth roja como remolacha moviendo nerviosamente su jugo de naranja.

Juro que desde que sentó en su mesa ella no había probado bocado.

—Todos están hablando del nuevo profesor.

—Sí, causo una gran revuelta.

Ella soplo y finalmente lo miro.

—Ayer lo vi—dijo deteniendo al oji dorado.

—Ayer, ¿en plena noche?

Elizabeth asintio.

—Había salido a buscar un vaso de agua cuando el entro—explico mordiéndose los labios recordando la manera en que la miraba.

—Es extraño que se esté quedando en nuestro dormitorio.

Claude asintio.

—Lo sé, la directora al parecer no previo su llegada a tiempo—señalo casi como reproche bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de porcelana.

—Por cierto...profesor, no le preocupan los rumores.

Se puso nerviosa cuando él la miro directamente.

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia lady Elizabeth? —pregunto empujando con su mano libre sus gafas de nuevo en su lugar.

Elizabeth negó frenéticamente.

—No es eso, es solo que...

Claude negó.

—Los rumores no son de mi preocupación lady Elizabeth.

Elizabeth asintio y desvió su atención hacia su libro de biología. Hoy tenía un examen importante y quería estar lista aunque no supiera bien que temas estarían incluidos. El hombre frente a ella amaba tomar por sorpresa a sus alumnos.

—Tengo que retirarme.

Ella vio como tomaba su libro y después de hojearlo se lo devolvió. Era una página llena de ilustraciones de arañas de todo tipo. Extrañada lo miro pero el solo le dedico una mirada antes de irse.

XX

Esa tarde caminaba a su clase de música cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con una de las chicas. Ella estaba con la mirada perdida y murmuraba cosas sin sentido; realmente la asusto cuando la enfoco.

—Ángela ¿estás bien?

Ella no dijo nada mientras se levantaba mecánicamente sin expresión.

—Qué extraña esta—murmuro recargándose en sus manos para levantarse.

—Buenos días.

Reconociendo aquel tono de voz ella miro hacia arriba.

—Eh...buenos días profesor —saludo enfocando ahora la mano que le ofrecía como todo un caballero.

— ¿Esta bien?

Aceptando su ayuda para levantarse asintio.

—Sí, gracias.

Sebastián le sonrió y continúo su camino hacia su salón de clases con ella detrás de él. Resulto que no fue una tarea sencilla para la rubia. Ella no era buena con los instrumentos musicales y vaya que fracaso en su primer día en esa clase; de todos ella fue la única que termino quedándose para una conversación con el profesor.

—Dice que nunca toco un instrumento.

—Así es.

Nerviosa lo miro.

—Hum, ¿no dice que es familiar de los Phantomhaive?

Elizabeth asintio.

—Bueno, eso es raro—dijo recargando su mejilla en su mano derecha.

—No veo por qué.

Sebastián le sonrió.

—Bueno porque viene de una familia noble—susurro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No, no es así.

Ella sonaba molesta de repente. Se levantó abruptamente sorprendiendo al ex mayordomo con su intempestivo carácter.

—No hemos terminado de hablar —le dijo con firmeza esperando que regresara.

—Yo me quiero ir.

Estiro la mano y abrió la puerta pero de la nada el apareció detrás de ella y con fuerza la cerro. En el salón en silencio se escuchó un golpe.

—Dije que no—indico empujándola contra la pared con su cuerpo bloqueándole el escape ya que también tenía sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Elizabeth juro que sus ojos se volvieron un rojo intenso inhumano.

—Lo siento pero no la tendrá fácil en mi clase, yo no la dejare hacer trampa.

Sebastián estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro.

XX

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy de regreso con un fic completamente nuevo. Saben hace unos días estaba revisando algunas cosas que tenía guardadas y encontré mi antigua cuenta de Fanfiction. Net; Decidí escribir una nueva aventura sobre este trio que es una de mis parejas favoritas para aquellos que antes me dejaron un comentario o le dieron click en follow y favorite.

Si alguno está leyendo les explico que me tome un tiempo para reencontrar la inspiración y que estoy retomando mi proyecto sobre los amores imposibles, esas parejas raras de las que no siempre se ve.

Sin más les dijo que espero contar con su visita en mi próximo capítulo. Cuéntenme que clase de historia les gustaría ve, que pareja es su favorita que sientan casi no hay fics, que historia me recomiendan.

Sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo Bye, Bye ;)

Sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo Bye, Bye ;)


End file.
